wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Four Horsemen
thumb|Group shot =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Third and final encounter of the Deathknight Wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= thumb|4 horsemen from another angle (Chinese server) The Four Horsemen are found in Naxxramas. The four horsemen are Highlord Mograine, Thane Korthazz, Lady Blameux, and Sir Zeliek. They may be based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, said to bring the end of the world - Mograine as the Red Rider of War, Zeliek as the White Rider of Conquest, Korth'azz as the Pale Rider of Death, and Blameux as the Black Rider of Famine. =Attacks and Abilities= Rumor has it that when one horseman lies dead, his/her spirit is summoned out and stays at the location he/she died at and continues to spam his/her specials and marks (confirmed they do spam marks). image:Korthazzdown.jpg The room shape is strange: image:4dk.jpg The four horsemen have several common features: * Each horseman has about 800k health. * Enrage: The last horsemen alive will enrage at 10% health, do much more damage. * Shield Wall ** All 4 horsemen will shield wall at 50% hp for 20 seconds * Horsemen Mark: *# Unique to each boss and acts just like Firemaw debuff. *# First Horsemen Mark is applied at 20 sec. *# Horsemen Mark reapply every 12 seconds. *# Mark does damage as 0, 250, 1000, 3000, 5000...., which means that you can only stay in for 4 marks max. Any more is almost certain death. *# Lasts for 75 seconds since last time reapplied, then it's timer resets. *# Has a range of 65-70 yards. *# Does not persist after death. *# Applies regardless of LoS. *# Classified as physical school (meaning it is unresistable) but deals shadow damage (SR does not mitigate it, however it might be possible to use Shadow Protection Potions such as on Loatheb). *# Nothing can remove the marks, including Ice Block, Divine Shield, Divine Intervention, or Flask of Petrification. *# Ignores immunity shields. *# Can be outdistanced regardless. As well as a single unique ability: ; Highlord Morgraine - Righteous Fire : 2160-2640 frontload damage + 4800 DoT in 8 secs. Identical to Ragnaros' Elemental Fire, mitigated by fire resist. Applied as a 25% chance on melee hit to proc. ; Thane Korthazz - Meteor : 14250-15750 fire damage, share between all people within 8 yards from the center the meteor drops. Every 8 secs. Random target in ~ 40 yards. ; Sir Zelliek - Holy Wrath : Holy damage 495-605, hit primary target, chaining to anyone within the 35 yard distance from the target, and continue to chain until no one is within the 35 yards distance of the last target (no loop). Every chaining will add the damage by 495-605 to next target. ; Lady Blameaux - Void Zone : Summon a Void Zone that deals shadow damage to enemies that stand within it (approx 3500-4500 damage per tick). Small radius, approx 5 yards. Persists for 90 seconds when dropped. Range: 45 yards =Strategies= From the mechanics of the Horsemen marks, it looks as though each Horseman must be taken to a separate corner, and tanked there. Whilst having one Mark stack up will do too much damage and kill you, it is possible to have all 4 marks stack to a lesser extent, and survive. 4 Marks of Mograine hurst a lot more than one Mark from each. This of course means you need to be able to rotate the Tanks in and out, otherwise they will die from the Mark stacking too much. The problem is that you would then need to have a second Tank be able to reliably taunt and get the aggro from the original tank (They are tauntable and from 1.11 on, taunt will put you to top of the aggro list AND make target stick with you. Before 1.11 you need to gain 110% of original target's aggro to make the target stick with you after taunted.) when you rotate them out. The range of these debuffs is huge, so this is possibly the most technical fight we are going to see in this game for a long time. =Top 5 Kills & Kill Details= First World Kill: Death and Taxes - Korgath (US) First US Kill: Death and Taxes - Korgath First EU Kill: Nihilum - Magtheridon First Asia Kill 星辰(Stars) - 洛萨(Lothar) # (8/25/06) - Death and Taxes - Korgath (US) http://dtguild.com # (8/28/06) - Nihilum - Magtheridon (EU) http://www.nihilum.co.uk/news/ # (8/30/06) - Deus Vox - Laughing Skull(US) http://www.deusvox.org/ # (8/31/06) - 星辰(Stars) - 洛萨(Lothar)(CN) - http://guild.starshorde.16t.cn/ # (8/31/06) - Risen - Alleria(US) - http://www.risen-guild.com/ =Loot table= The loot system for the Four Horsemen is thus far unclear. Some claim that their loot tables are generated in similar fashion to The Trio in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, with the kill order determining the loot available, while others believe that the order in which the Horsemen are killed does not affect the loot awarded. The Four Horsemen drop two Tier 3 chest tokens, seemingly regardless of kill order. The rest of the loot below is culled from Public Test Realm kills, although the Seal of the Damned, Warmth of Forgiveness and Bow of the Four Horsemen are confirmed live drops. ;Normal ;Tier 3 Chests(PTR) token ;Atiesh * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=63 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=33 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=79 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=38 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=110 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=120 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22349 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22351 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22350 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses